What He Knew
by nightnovice
Summary: What I had hoped would happen when Logan got some perspective after the night in New Hampshire. Rory and Logan, one shot, AYITL.


What I had hoped would happen when Logan got some perspective after the night in New Hampshire. Rory and Logan, one shot, AYITL.

 **What He Knew**

He found himself once again on a plane returning from yet another board meeting, returning to London, returning from yet another room of sycophants. He was also replaying that night in his head from all those weeks ago, just like he did anytime he was away from the drone of his responsibilities. If he focused he could feel her body sway to the tango, taste the salt of her skin, recall the coffee in her kiss. There was no use, even though he thought they said goodbye in New Hampshire. However, if the movie in his head had any say in it; he was mistaken. He now knew he could never say goodbye, and at that moment, he landed in London. Logan found himself sitting outside his building, the flat he now shared with Odette, the same flat she haunted every corner of, the same flat that still held a couple of her boxes. She flitted about his mind like the proverbial butterfly, and he couldn't bring himself to shoo her away. He sat in the taxi pondering all of this; yet again, until the driver expressed his annoyance.

"Sorry pal, but there is a $100 bonus for you if you wait until I return and take me to back to the airport." He flashed his thousand-watt smile, "This is only a stopover, I need to get back home."

"Sure, I'll wait." The driver agreed, happy for the change in fortune, a double fare and bonus, he could take his girl out for a nice meal.

Logan left his luggage in the car and headed up to the apartment. Once outside the door he steadied his resolve. Then taking a breath, he opened the door and entered. He looked at her she was seated on her favorite chair reading from her tablet, legs tucked gracefully beneath her, she was beautiful, graceful and all he should want, only he didn't. He watched her for a moment and it seemed to confirm his decision, in that moment she looked up.

"Logan darling, you're home." She rose to approach him setting tablet and wine glass down. "Why are you just standing there? Where are your things? Is something wrong?"

Logan held out his hand to stop her approach, "Odette, just wait, I have to get going, but you deserved to hear this from me, face to face. This is over, I can't, I won't marry you. It's not fair to you, and not fair to me."

She looked at him with wide eyes," You have got to be kidding me, you realize the wedding is in six months, and Sunday is our engagement party! We meet the lawyers tomorrow to finalize and sign the prenups." she said in exasperation, "How can you do this now?!"

He sighed, "It's bullshit and you know it. All the paperwork, throwing our future in the mix, you know it's not right. Tell me you love me, that you want fat happy babies with me and can see yourself summering in Martha's Vineyard walking barefoot in the sand while our children at play nearby. Tell me that you want to grow old and gray with me. Tell me, is that the dream, your dream of us? You want to live in the US, visit Disneyland and retire to Nantucket?" he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sure, we live here now, close to your family, but my life is in the US, I am just visiting here."

There were tears in her eyes, "Logan, no, we would live between both countries, right? I can't abandon my family for yours. This was never about love and of course there will be children it is part of the agreement. Why are you doing this? Is there someone else?"

Logan led her to sit back down, "Yes, no, maybe, I really don't know. It's complicated as hell, but I can't even consider marrying anyone until I figure it out. Once many years ago I walked away from someone, a few years ago I found her again and a few weeks ago I walked away again; I can't stop thinking about what if. I can't live in the questions anymore. I am sorry if this hurts you now but believe me it would be worse later. I have a car waiting and I am heading back to the US for a few days." He sighed, "Move back home, blame me; I do, but be happy, you and I both deserve to be happy."

She nodded while tears slipped down her cheeks, "You are right you know, and I know, it is better now than later. I will move home, you do what you must and believe it is for the best." she placed a teary kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye Odette, I will let my father know and hopefully things won't be too terrible." He kissed her head and turned to exit the apartment and return to the waiting car.

The door closed, and Odette looked up and sighed, she was unsure if she was happy or sad, she just knew her future was forever changed in that moment.

* * *

Logan sat in the cab as it returned to Heathrow, his mind a whir with possibility. It was the first time in his life he had no confidence only determination. He did not know for sure if Rory would take the chance, but he knew he had to try. They had once jumped off a scaffold hand in hand and this was far more of a risk; but the reward would be greater. He knew one thing and that was that he loved Rory Gilmore and he was on his way home. He knew that one way or the other, this time he wasn't taking no for an answer.

The flight had felt longer than usual; only partly due to the thoughts plaguing his mind, he had dozed off and his dreams echoed her question, ' _Are you really going to marry Odette_?' Seven simple words that had haunted him endlessly. He took his first free breath at the airport and called for a car to take him home. The car dropped him at the simple abode he knew belonged to her mother, but where she was sure to be. He knocked and received no answer, he then recalled the decorations that they had drove past. He set his bags on the porch and began walking towards Luke's, where he was certain she would be. As he approached the gazebo, he saw them side by side, bookends of a mother and daughter. He quietly slipped up behind them and stood stock still as he heard her confess, 'Mom, I'm pregnant."

-End-

A/N: I know right, I have had this written for months and nothing else comes after. I just had to share it though, wouldn't it have been amazing if this was our cliff hanger?


End file.
